She Will Be Loved
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Maroon 5: She will be Loved. Don't read if you don't want to cry.


**_Beauty queen of only eighteen_**

**_She had some trouble with herself_**

Keely Teslow.

They had voted her H.G Wells Prom Queen in the year 2009. In their senior prom. And now they only had a week of school left.

Keely had gone through a rough spell in 2007, when she believed that she was fat. But she had got through that phase; not without help, but she had got through it.

Everyone knew that she was completely and utterly in love with her best friend, Phil Diffy, except him. And since he never asked her out, she dated a lot of guys, most of them football players. But only to drown out her thoughts of Phil.

**_He was always there to help her_**

**_She always belonged to someone else_**

Phil Diffy.

Best friend of Keely Teslow, but he always wanted to be more. But he never actually built up the courage to ask her. Four years at H.G Wells, and now there was a week left. And he still hasn't asked Keely to go out with him.

He had knocked Keely out of her phase, by reassuring her that she wasn't fat. And because he was her best friend, she believed him. She hadn't believed her mom, or any of her other friends, but as soon as Phil had said, she snapped out of it.

Phil had never dated anyone else. People noticed this, and knew why. He didn't want to go out with anyone but Keely. But she always seemed to be with a football player. She always seemed to be with somebody that wasn't him.

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

_**I want more**_

And now, Phil Diffy had found out the news that he most definitely did not want to hear. They were returning to their home. All the way back home.

So he had stormed out, into the rain, and got into his car, and began to drive; not knowing where he was headed. But to be honest, he really didn't care.

He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay here. Anyway, he was eighteen. They couldn't make him move.

He stopped the car. Looking out his window, he saw that he had driven to Keely's house. It had just been an impulse. To drive to the person he loved most in the world.

Phil got out of his car, and slammed the door. Not caring about the rain, he pounded on Keely's front door, and waited for her to answer it.

She did so in less than a minute; like she had been waiting for the door to be knocked on. And, as she stood there Phil realised that even though he had her as a best friend, he needed to ask her, on the off chance that she might want to be something more. And if she didn't…well, then he'd leave. Go back to the future. After all, Keely was the only person keeping him here.

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

**_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_She will be loved_**

"Hi," she sniffed, and it was right then that Phil realised that she'd been crying. "Your mom rang. I know."

Phil stiffened. He should have known that the first person his parents would have rung, would be his best friend. It was obvious. But he wished that they hadn't told her.

"Do you want to go?" Keely asked, and instead of inviting Phil in, she walked out into the pouring rain. "Back to the future, I mean."

Phil sighed. He had thought about this. It was easier, and more efficient in the future. There was much cooler stuff to do there, not to mention the fact that chores were banned.

But could he live without seeing her face everyday? Even if he couldn't be who he wanted to be, would he be able to just get up and leave her? The answer was, yes. He could. Because he'd have to.

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door_**

**_I want to make you feel beautiful_**

**_I know I tend to get so insecure_**

**_It doesn't matter anymore_**

"Phil, please. I need to know. I don't care if you say yes, I just need you to tell me," Keely begged, the rain already soaking into her clothes.

Phil didn't know what to say; he had clammed up as soon as he had seen her. It always happened. He vowed that he'd tell her, but then, as soon as he saw her, it was like his mind had been erased.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Keely cried. "Are you that insecure that you don't even want to talk to me any more. I mean, I know you have a big factor that most eighteen year old guys don't have to consider, so you're bound to be insecure. But I'm your best friend Phil. Talk to me. Please…"

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_**

**_It's compromise that moves us along_**

**_My heart is full and my door's always open_**

**_You can come anytime you want_**

"You want me to talk?" Phil forced out. "I'll talk then. Keely, I don't know if I want to move back to the future. I mean, there, I have an easy lifestyle, and no chores, and school hours are frequently changed, and I don't have this huge weight on my shoulders. But here, I have friends, and I mean proper friends. And I have fun. And I actually like the clothes I have to wear here. And, most importantly, I have you. So, whether or not I want to move back, all depends on you."

Keely was confused. "Why does it all depend on me? It's you who has to tell your parents whether or not you move away. It's you who will leave me all alone in this century. Why is the burden on my shoulders?"

"Because. I can't see the point in staying if you don't love me like I love you."

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

**_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

"What?" Keely whispered, hoping that she wasn't just going to wake up now. But the cold rain on her face told her otherwise. This wasn't a dream. This was real. So why couldn't she tell him all the things she had wanted to tell him. Why couldn't she speak?

"It's not worth staying here, just so that I can be your best friend. So, if you love me, then I'll stay. If you don't then I'll leave. I can't be your best friend anymore. Not while I know that you don't feel the same," Phil explained.

Keely tried to say all the things she had planned to say. She wanted to tell him that she did love him. That she'd be heartbroken if he left.

But the only sound was the rain hitting the ground around them.

**_I know where you hide_**

**_Alone in your car_**

**_Know all of the things that make you who you are_**

**_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_**

**_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_**

Phil sighed. He had hoped, but that glimmer of hope had flickered out. "I guess I know you're answer."

"Phil…" Keely whispered, but he was already heading back to his car.

Phil opened the car door, and took one last look back at Keely. Packing would take two minutes. They'd be out of this century tonight if he could manage it. No more pain.

His heart almost broke as he watched Keely standing there in the rain, not sure if she was crying, or if it was just a raindrop on her cheek. "Bye Keely."

Goodbye.

Such a final word.

But in this case, it was final.

**_Tap on my window knock on my door_**

**_I want to make you feel beautiful_**

Keely watched as he closed the door, and saw him sigh. Then he started the engine. And it was like he had started her brain again.

She couldn't let him leave.

How crazy would she be to just let him walk out of her life, after he had told her the words she had longed to hear for such a long time?

"Phil!" she screamed, running over to the car, and banged on his window, hoping that he'd get out of the car, and tell her that he'd stay.

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

**_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

He looked up, and saw Keely, tapping on the window. He wanted to open it, but why? So she could tell him that she wanted him to leave? So she could rub it in his face even more?

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

He wasn't going to do it. He was going to leave. And it was her fault.

**_Yeah_**

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

Phil shook his head, trying to keep the tears back. He had to leave. For both their sakes. Keely would find someone better, and he…well he would wish. As long as Keely was happy.

**_Try so hard to say goodbye_**

"I love you Phil. And I always will…"

And Keely watched Phil drive away into the rain. **_  
_**

**Sorry I killed the Pheeliness, but it had to be done. It's a sad song, so it's a sad story. **

**Sob. **

**Well, review!**


End file.
